


Ingrid Decks Sylvain in the Fucking Face

by DivineNoodles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Divine Justice, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineNoodles/pseuds/DivineNoodles
Summary: A short tale of passion, indignity, and justice.





	Ingrid Decks Sylvain in the Fucking Face

“Hey Ingrid,” said Sylvain, “are you a Swordsmaster?”

“No,” she replied. “I’m training to be a Pegasus Knight, remember?”

“Ah, that’s too bad,” said Sylvain with a sigh. “’Cuz every time I look at you… I feel a critical hit to my heart.”

Ingrid’s vision went white with rage as she readied a bulging fist, her haymaker soaring towards Sylvain’s face like a curved arrow, landing with the force of a dragon’s stomp. Sylvain’s jaw rippled upon impact, his face crumpling under the sheer magnitude of fury as his head was blown backwards straight into the wall, carrying the rest of his body with him as his limp figure smashed through façade after façade, tearing through a full half of the monastery’s walls before rolling onto the temple grounds mangled and broken. Weak wheezes escaped his throat as every student and faculty member in sight peered through the collection of holes blasted open in his flight, staring directly at Ingrid as she dusted off her hands with a content sigh.

“Are you proud of yourself?” she asked.

“N-No…” Sylvain gasped, bleeding profusely.

“Good.” Ingrid smiled. “Because next time, I’ll show you what a ‘critical hit’ really entails.”

Sylvain collapsed on the ground, unconscious. He would be declared dead minutes later. All rejoiced.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe this is my first FE fic  
I need to write more  
(I have nothing against Sylvain but Ingrid needed this y'know)  
Follow me on Twitter: @DivineNoodles


End file.
